I said sorry!
by buttercups 7273
Summary: It's unbelievable how a simple argument can risk someones life. Levy was kidnapped and is forced to become part of some sick human experimentations, and only Gajeel can save her. Will he make it in time? Or will Levy lose her mind so that she doesn't even recognize him anymore? GaLe. R&R Please! Sort of bad summary. Better than the last one though lol
1. Chapter 1

**haha hi everyone. Laura here. I posted this story a few days ago but took it down becasue it needed some SERIOUS editing. anywhoo enjoy. **

Everyone in Fairy Tail was having fun "getting rowdy" as Cana usually put it until they heard

SMACK!

The boisterous guild hushed. It was weird how they had heard it over the noise they were making but somehow everyone did. Their heads turned trying to locate where the sound came from and then they heard a shrill voice yell

"SHUT UP!"

They all zoned in at the bar, where Levy Mcgarden, had just hit Gajeel. Murmurs filled the halls as the guild mates wondered what Gajeel had said or done to get their resident, and usually mellow bookworm so mad.

"Don't you DARE say that again Gajeel"

"But what did I-"

Levy abruptly stood up causing the stool she was sitting on to topple over with a crash.

"Be. Quiet." She spit out through her clenched teeth. She then stalked out of the guild slamming the door as she went, leaving a very confused Gajeel Redfox at the mercy of the curious Fairy Tail guild members. They we on him like vultures and practically attacked him with questions and judgments.

"What happened?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Better not have hurt her"

"Jackass…"

The insults and questions flying left and right only confused Gajeel more, so he finally yelled

"Shut the fuck up!" causing everyone to flinch. He stood up, his brows furrowed in confusion. He looked so deep in thought that nobody spoke, not wanting to upset the scary man.

He took a deep breath trying to understand what had just happened. It had just been a normal afternoon at Fairy Tail. Gray stripped. Natsu yelled. Bar fight. Normal. He had actually been about to join the fight when Levy had said she was going to join it…

_"Ha-ha. I think I'm going to join them this time" Levy said starting to stand_

_"No freaking way you're not." Gajeel said automatically putting up a restraining hand._

_"But Gajeeel. I can take care you myself." She whined, tugging his arm away from her._

_"Obviously you can't. If I remember correctly I had to save YOUR ass during the S-class exams"_

_Her expression darkened and her nails began to bit into his skin where she was griping him. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me shortie, obviously you're a liability. Especially if you lose your pen and…." He continued to ramble on and on about how the only reason she got picked for the S-class exam was because her team made her look good, not realizing that he was making her angrier by the second…_

_He didn't feel her nails cutting his skin or her glaring daggers at him; her usually warm brown eyes had turned cold._

Gajeel paled when he realized what he said. He wanted to kick himself! What a jerk move! Insulting and the ignoring a small cute girl of Fairy Tail was like committing suicide. Everyone was fiercely protective of her, him included. He was suddenly worried. An angry Levy couldn't be thinking straight like she usually did…what if she never forgave him? He enjoyed her company, As much as he had denied it to the other guild members amusment. She just seemed so natural and happy all of the time…

"Gajeel? GAJEEL?" Mirajane screamed into his ear bringing him back to reality.

"Damn woman, you're gonna bust my eardrum! What do you want?"

"Tell me what happened." She said coldly griping the same place levy had; only her grip was stronger

Gajeel shivered remembering that she was a former S-class mage and could beat his ass if he didn't spill.

"" he said so quickly it was hard for even him to understand.

"Nuh uh. You are NOT giving me that bull. I'll ask again. What happened?"

Gajeel was getting anxious. He wanted to go out to look for her. He NEEDED to apologize and protect her.

"Look Mira-demon, I have to look for Levy. It's just a feeling but I need to go! I'll explain when I get back!" he said while yanking off the arm that had kept him from bolting from the beginning.

He started to shove his way through the group of members desperate to get to the door. He felt uneasy. Like something bad was going happen to her and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't like it.

"Move" he literally growled scaring Lucy so bad she fell backwards. He sprinted out of the door in search of Levy.

Meanwhile…

.Levy had been stomping around Magnoligia the whole day trying to calm herself down. She had never been so mad before. She felt cheated and betrayed_. Who does he think he is? Stupid Gajeel! Arrogant jerk! Ug! I thought we were friends. Why would he say something like that?_ She silently fumed.

She took a deep breath _iiiin ouuut_ and opened her eyes. It was twilight when she found herself in front of the big tree in the middle of the park_. The same one Gajeel crucified me on…_she thought silently to herself. _Hehe. He's changed a lot from the Gajeel I met that night. That scary guy wouldn't hesitate to hurt one of his friends but now he would fight to the death for little old me. I still can't believe I used to be afraid of him, sure he's crazy powerful but he's gentler than he lets on…I mean this is the guys who cried after getting a cat. _

Levy smiled to herself and shook her head slowly thinking about how silly Gajeel is. _He obviously cares about Fairy Tail but sometimes just doesn't know how to show it._

_But he seemed so sincere._ A smaller part of her mind reminded her._ It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? Is it because he wasn't paying attention to your feelings?_ She flashed back to the look on his face.

Thinking about what had happened earlier just made her mad all over again. She gritted her teeth. Why was she so conflicted?

Unfortunately while Levy was arguing with herself about the man she once feared, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice, someone who had been shadowing her the entire time had come out to play….

**Love? Hate? review please. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

** everyone. heres the second chapter. it was really hard to write the begining but i like how it turned out. enjoy :)**

*huff huff huff*

_Damnit not here either. Where are you bookworm?_

Gajeel ran out of the alleyway he had entered, _the hell was she doing in an alleyway?_ He thought.

He had been running around town the whole day trying to find Levy with no success. Usually a job like this would be a cinch especially since he has a better sense of smell than most other humans, but her scent was EVERYWERE. _What the hell has she been doing? Just running around the town? _

Gajeel was getting more panicked by the second. The sun was going down fast. He knew hell would be waiting back at the guild, since he had left in such a rush and with no explanation. He flinched at the thought of Mirajane. What had he been thinking? Calling Mirajane "Mira-demon" was not a good call on his part._ What's wrong with me today?_

He had tried to ask towns people where she might have gone to, but they seemed reluctant to give him any information. Usually his imposing figure worked to his advantage when he was trying to get what he wanted, but many of the townsfolk were under the impression that Gajeel was trying to hurt her. This did not sit well with him. _I'm not that kind of guy! _He moped. He had tried everywhere he thought she would go. The library was top on the list but she hadn't been in the library for three days. _Damnit all Levy were the fuck are you…_

* * *

><p>Mirajane was not in a good mood. She seemed to become a different person, almost like Juvia with her comical rain clouds surrounding her. Everyone in the guild saw her sour mood so they tried to avoid her at all costs. Being called "Mira-demon" was defiantly not something she was used to.<p>

_Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll teach him to deny me gossip. _She thought with murder in her eyes.

"Ah…nee-chan?" Elfman said timidly.

"What?"

"Do you know what happened earlier? You know, with Gajeel and Levy? As a man I have to know."

Other members began to wander over conspicuously. They had waited for a brave soul to ask Mira what they all wanted to know.

"I swear if he hurt Levy-chan..." Jet threatened

"I think Gajeel might have said something" Lucy said "I saw them talking. You gotta admit that it sort of makes sense. Gajeel doesn't exactly think about what he says."

"Like a certain fire dragon slayer I know" muttered Gray.

"What was that you damn stripper?" Natsu yelled.

"Oi! Stop yelling so loud flame brain!"

"Says the one yelling!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza said putting an end to their bickering. "Mira, did he tell you anything?"

"Nothing." She responded with a grimace. _Their like hyenas, _she thought to herself.

Everyone groaned and started to wander off.

"I feel bad for Gajeel" Lucy said sitting down with her team.

"Tch. Why feel bad for him Luce? He's a metal head." Natsu said, getting an annoyed look on his face.

"Look at Mira Natsu," everyone at the table including Erza, who had been enjoying a new slice of cake, turned and looked at her "I wouldn't be surprised if she killed him" all of them silently agreed with each other. She looked like she was about to do Satan soul any minute.

"He should be prepared for what's coming to him. He probably knows what he did which is why he hasn't come back yet." Stated Gray simply.

"Do you think that if I gave Mira a fish she wouldn't be mad anymore?" asked Happy.

"Nu huppy. Pubaly my cake wuld thou." Erza mumbled with her mouth full.

"Idiots. Fire is the ultimate comfort food!" Natsu said standing on the table

"Get off the table hot head; you're the only one that can eat fire. The rest of us are normal." Gray yelled starting to take off his shirt.

A beer bottle went flying through the air and hit Gray on the back of the head.

"Gray, put your shirt on and shut up!" yelled a grumpy Cana.

"Watch it Cana! You could have killed me!"

"Well you're not dead so I guess you're ok."

"Lay off Cana Gray. It's not man." Said Elfman stepping forward.

"Move Elfman!" Natsu yelled throwing Elfman across the bar "What did you say about me not being normal Gray?"

"What of it? It's the truth" Gray said butting his head against Natsu's. And then all hell broke loose. Natsu punched Gray causing him to stumble into Erza, which made her drop her cake on the floor. Elfman who had just gotten up to join the fight stepped in it, causing Erza to lose it. She started to beat him up and one way or another everyone else got involved.

_Why does this guild fight so much? They can't go 24 hours without having a least one fight. Mavis if you could see what your guilds come to. _Makarov thought, slowly shaking his head watching from the second floor, _but there my kids. I guess I should stop them. _He froze, thinking of his words. "My kids" brought images of Ivan. Back before betrayed the guild. _Whoa! Stop right there! It's not your fault you had to banish him; he was a danger to Fairy Tail. He made a new guild. Raven Tail…I never really thanked Gajeel for going on such a dangerous mission._ The old man sighed. _I'm getting to old for this…_

Lily who had not joined the fight was sitting in the corner worrying. _Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're in Gajeel?..._

* * *

><p>Levy sighed loudly. She had been standing in front of the tree for more than an hour trying to decide whether or not to forgive the iron dragon slayer or to stay mad. She wanted to forgive him because he was her friend, plus it would be really awkward, at least for her, when they saw each other in the guild if she didn't let him apologize.<em> I guess I'll forgive him. But I have to make sure that he doesn't think or say something like that again…<em>

Levy didn't notice the dark figure approaching her until a voice said

"Excuse me miss?"

She was so startle that she jumped backwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You just scared me." she apologized. She studied the person in front of her. It was a man probably a few years older than her. He was wearing a black shirt, which matched his dark hair. But his most striking feature was his eyes. They were big but they looked almost snakelike, with slits for pupils.

"Its fine, I was just wondering if you are part of Fairy Tail. I noticed your tattoo." He said pointing to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. May I ask why you were wondering?"

Instead of answering her question he asked another one of his own.

"Do you have anything precious to you?"

Levy took an involuntary step back. The man was starting to creep her out. His eyes almost glowed when he asked that strange question.

"I um…o-of course I d-do. Why do you ask?" Levy questioned, his eyes were giving her the heebie-geebies but she forced herself to hold her ground while putting her hand in her pocket to grab her magic pen.

It wasn't there.

Levy's hands started sweating. Gajeel was right about one thing. She was practically useless when she didn't have her pen. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from cursing.

"I used to have something precious to me. Then it was taken away." His face fell for a moment but then an insane grin appeared "but it's better now. No more hurt. I can take away other peoples precious things too and then they understand. Master Ivan says 'good work' when I make them hurt."

_Ivan? Why was that name so familiar?_

Levy was now getting scared. This man was clearly not stable. If she didn't leave now something bad would happen. She could feel it.

"I-I…s-sorry I have to go." Levy said and started to walk away as fast as she could.

He suddenly appeared in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Who said you could leave?" he asked slowly walking forward, invading her personal space.

"Well I-"

"LEVY!"

Her head snapped toward the top of the hill where Gajeel was running at full speed toward her. She then felt a hand close around her wrist and she blacked out. The last thing she thought was, _silly Gajeel you'll crash into the tree if you don't slow down..._

**Haha. im so mean. love? hate? review please. I would like some feedback. thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh snap. Im giving you guys a third chapter early. Dont get used to it though. enjoy :)**

CRASH

Gajeel slammed into the tree and almost broke his nose. He groaned rolled over and started to get up swearing like a fined. When the world stopped spinning he looked around the park.

Levy was gone.

_But she was right there! Fuck! _She had almost been in his grasp when she just disappeared. He had just found her when he saw her with a dark man. When Gajeel had gotten closer he recognized the man from Raven Tail.

_Shit. It was that creepy bastard. Why the hell was he here?_ Gajeel was so busy thinking about possible reasons that a Raven Tail guild member would be here, that he almost missed Levy's headband float by him. He caught it and looked at it.

It wasn't anything fancy and she wore it all the time. It smelled like her, like books and vanilla. He closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. Her smell reminded him of everything that had happened in one day and her face flashed in his mind. The look of hate when he insulted her, and the look of fear when she was taken away. He hated himself so much in that moment. If he wasn't such a big mouth none of this would have happened. The guilt was too much. It felt like someone punched his stomach. _This means that she was hurt by you. Again._ His whole body started to shake. _Damnit Gajeel don't lose it in a fucking park_, He chided himself. He put his head in his hands and tried to figure out how he was going to tell everyone what happened without causing a riot. Yeah it was pretty much all his fault.

He stood up and took a deep breath. His hands shaking ever so slightly tied her headband around his arm and started to walk towards Fairy Tail._ Today is REALLY not my day…_

* * *

><p>The hustle and bustle of the guild hall ceased and heads turned when Gajeel walk through the doorway alone. They had all been hoping that he would make up with Levy her and bring her back. They all knew they had a thing going on even though they'd never admit it. The two of them had become very close since the S-class exams, which made them wonder exactly what had happened to make the small blunette get over her fear of the iron mage.<p>

Then as they studied him they noticed something different. Levy's headband tied around his arm. This confused everyone to no end. Why was that there and not on the script mages head where it belonged? His eyes had this shell-shocked look and he had a big bruise forming on his nose. He was giving of such a hopeless and guilty vibe it made everyone take a step back despite their curiosity.

The first to step forward was Mirajane, her previous anger forgotten for the moment.

"Gajeel?" she said in a small voice "what's wrong? And where is Levy?"

The name "Levy" made his face change into a mask of pain so deep that that is made Mira's eyes water with a hint of tears.

"I uh…yeah that's…" Gajeel responded

"Well? Where the hell is she?" Jet yelled getting in Gajeel's face.

He stiffened. He didn't want to see their faces when they found out how Levy was gone. He took another deep breath and said

"Hit me."

"Don't giv- wait what?" Jet said, getting an extremely confused look on his face. The other Fairy Tail members were confused also. He had never asked anyone to ever hit him.

"I can't answer your question now hit me. I deserve it." Gajeel said his voice getting louder and angrier.

"What do you mean you deserve it? Gajeel, I think it's time you tell us what happened" Mirajane said shaking his arm a little.

"I can't tell you guys not till I'm positive of the reason for this happening. I can't get you involved. Where's master? I need to talk to master."

"I'm here" Makarov said from the second floor, he had a serious look on his face like he knew exactly what had happened, "come upstairs"

Everyone started whispering amongst themselves as Gajeel walked upstairs

"Cant get us involved?"

"We can take care of ourselves, geez"

"I wonder what's going on"

He could barely hear them. He felt numb going up the stairs. If he was correct, their lives might be in danger and he couldn't let that happen. As anti-social as he was he still cared about everyone in the guild, well except for Natsu.

The door slammed behind him as he stepped into Makarov's office. It was small but well kept with a large desk filled with papers. The old master turned around and said

"Now, talk."

And talk Gajeel did. He told him everything, about how he had insulted Levy causing her to leave and about going after her but finding her with someone from Raven Tail.

"Are you sure it was someone from Raven Tail" Makarov asked

"Positive. I won't forget that face soon." Gajeel said, with a shudder thinking about the man's eyes. "I think he took her to their guild. Maybe we can rescue her and then-and then-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Gajeel. We don't know if this man is working by himself or if Ivan ordered him to do it. I think it's safe to say that this guys after you. How long had it been since you had any contact with Ivan before the exams?"

"I'm not sure. A few months maybe, but I don't see how this will help Levy. We should be doing something!" he said slamming his fist on the desk.

"But this is crucial Gajeel! We have to know what their after before we go charging in! Did Ivan start to question your loyalties before you left? I wouldn't be surprised if he caught on. The boy's sharp, as twisted as his mind is. You forget that he was once a member of Fairy Tail. He knows how this place works. We are family and families protect each other no? Maybe he wants the whole guild to go after her, or maybe just you. We have to look at every aspect of the situation!"

Gajeel let out a frustrated growl. Why was the old man being so difficult? They had to leave now! He didn't want to leave his bookworm to be tortured. _Wait…did I just think that she was mine? She IS NOT mine. Don't think that again. Fuck. What's wrong with me?_ He tried to suppress a blush because he didn't want Makarov know what he had just thought. That would be embarrassing and he would never hear the end of it.

"Gajeel? Gajeel? Did you hear what I just said?" the guild master said snapping his fingers in front of Gajeel's face.

"Wha- oh no sorry"

"I said, you should gather some people and form a team. I'll let you try and search in the actual guild for her. But be warned. It might be what he expects, be prepared for a fight just in case you cant sneak her out IF you find her."

Gajeel let out a huge sigh of relief. It was almost like he had been wearing some kind of weight on his chest and now that it was taken off he can stop waiting to exhale.

"I'll have the team tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a very different atmosphere in, you guess it, the Raven Tail headquarters Levy was slowly regaining conscious.<p>

Her vision was still blurry and her hair was in her eyes but she could tell she was in some sort of cell. Her arms were shackled above her, and the only real source of light came from a lantern down the corridor. She shivered and lifted up her head a little bit. Her cell was small and the only thing in there was a cot. _Why is there a cot when I'm shacked to the wall?_ Levy thought to herself. She studied the small, dirty space around her and wondered where she was. She then heard the footsteps of multiple people approaching her cell. She dropped her head again, pretending she was still asleep.

"Eh? She's still asleep?" came a man's voice, as the footsteps stopped outside her cell.

"She has such pretty hair. Not as pretty as my beautiful sunset hair, but still pretty." A woman said.

"Tch, you're the only one that cares about hair Flare. I wonder if she will scream. I like it when they scream" a familiar voice said. Why was it so familiar? _Oh yeah! That was the guy who you were talking to and then you blacked out and…oh…_

"Shut up." Came a commanding voice, Levy could hear the squeak of the cell door as it opened "She's obviously faking, isn't that right sweetheart?"

A fist collided with her face and she let out a yelp. That had hurt a lot. She could taste blood in her mouth where she accidentally bit her tongue. She looked up at them. The man she met at the park was there, along with a woman who had long red hair that were tied into braids, _Pippy Longstokings_ Levy though, remembering the story from when she was a little girl. She had to keep herself from laughing at the one near the back, maybe it was the blow to the head but she thought his chin looked like it had been replaced with boobs. The guy who had hit her was in front of her . He wore a mask, and had armor like a knight. His face was inches from hers and even though she couldn't see him exactly, she could feel his eyes piercing her with their gaze. She worked up saliva and blood in her mouth and spit at him

"Told you." The man said smugly not even flinching when the blood and spit landed on his mask._ Stupid mask!_ Levy thought. She started to shake in fear; the reality of the situation was starting to sink in. She didn't know where she was or who these people were but she didn't like it.

"W-who are y-you?"

"He he, were from Raven Tail sweetheart, and were going to have some fun"

**Omg. Im such a mean person. starting to get a little serious. I hope you guys dont mind how Im portraying the raven tail guys because im basing them off of virtually nothing. **

**Love? Hate? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This is a little late but anyways. heres chapter 4. **

"Where the hell are they?" Gajeel said, pacing back and forth in front of the train station. Lily stood with his back leaning against the wall used to the man's antics.

"Gajeel, calm down. Were 20 minutes early" Lily stated.

"So? We have to get going as soon as possible. Who knows what they've done to her already" Gajeel responded shuddering.

"I doubt that they've done anything. It's not a good idea to hurt the prisoner too much and seeing as how small Levy is I don't think they would want to break her."

Gajeel let out a big puff of air. He was glad his awesome cat was coming on this trip. He had told Lily what had happened the night before and begged him to come along. Though the former military general was not happy with what Gajeel had said and done, he had agreed to join in on the team. He could tell his partner was more shaken up and guilty then he let on, and wanted to look after him.

"Look here they come." Lily said pointing to the group walking down the street towards them.

Gajeel ground his teeth. He would have preferred to go in alone, but knew that he would never make it out alive if he did that, so he was forced to ask for help. It had not been easy for the iron mage to bend his pride and ask but he managed. Wendy was the first to reach him, skipping to his side with Charle in tow. The little girl had been confused as to why he had asked her to join in on such a dangerous mission but when Gajeel explained that Levy might be hurt she was happy to oblige. Natsu and Lucy were next; Natsu glaring daggers at Gajeel. He had hurt one of his friends AND was making him take the train. Lucy was surprised when Gajeel approached her and Natsu but he said that since Lucy was Levy's best friend she should be included in the rescue party. Lucy had dragged Natsu along for no other reason other than for him to protect her. Gray meandered over not really sure how he had got there or why he was included in the mission. Juvia was walking a little behind Gray with hearts in her eyes. She didn't know that her Gray-sama was going to be in the mission. She had caused a mini flood when she learned about what Gajeel did but agreed to become a part of his team. Finishing off the party was Erza, with all of her luggage packed in her gigantic wagon. She had probably given Gajeel the most crap about what he did. Not only had she threatened to kill him if he so much as thought of Levy as weak again, but she promised him that she would give him a harsh punishment when they returned from the mission.

When they were all in front of him they looked at him expectantly. He shifted uncomfortably, not used to this kind of attention.

"We all know why we're here. This is Levy's rescue mission. I was an ass to her and now her life's in danger. We're going to Raven Tail. I would prefer we not fight" Gajeel said with a pointed glare towards Natsu, which the fire mage returned, "There stronger than they look and most of them are experienced killers and torturers. We will take the train for a day before it reached our stop then we walk to the guild. I warn you, they don't exactly trust me anymore, so that ruse might not work." Gajeel, with the master's permission, had told them about how he was a double agent when he had joined Fairy Tail.

"You lack fighting spirit Gajeel. If you believe you will be able to find her and apologize to her then you will" Erza said. Oddly enough, it's those words that seem to calm Gajeel down. It gave him hope. Just a little but it made him want to get moving.

"Yeah, ok. Let's get on the train guys" Gajeel said awkwardly while turning around and stomping towards the train to board.

"Gajeel sure is weird." Wendy said.

"Gajeel-kun is just not used to being comforted. He's used to being alone. Juvia knows the feeling" Juvia said while looking after him worried.

"What do you mean Juvia?" Lucy said stepping toward her

"Fairy Tail is a lot different from Phantom. That is why Juvia loves it in this guild. It is family. Phantom is where you look out for you. It's cold and your expected to learn everything yourself." Everyone looks at her incredulously. A newfound respect is somehow given to her, because they can never imagine life without a "family" like Fairy Tail. They had always assumed that other guilds were close knit and similar to their own but they couldn't be more wrong.

"Oi! What are you doing just standing there? Praying? Let's move!" Gajeel yelled across the station.

"Y-yes!" Wendy said while she and everyone else ran towards him, still absorbing the information they had just received.

Natsu groaned, almost afraid to get on because he knew he was going to have to deal with motion sickness for 24 hours.

"Geez, what a wimp" Gajeel mumbled, while getting a small stomachache as well as he stepped on. He was able to ignore it though because too much was on his mind at the moment. They all put their bags away and sat down. Gajeel was sitting next to the window with Juvia next to him, while Lily was on her lap. Wendy sat next to Juvia with Charle on her lap as well. Lucy sat across from Gajeel with a very sick Natsu lying on her lap. Erza sat next to Natsu ready to put him to sleep at a moment's notice while Gray had somehow squished himself next to Erza.

"What's the plan?" Erza asked sitting forward in her seat as the train began to move.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel said confused.

"What do you plan to do once we get there?"

"I...ah didn't really have a plan…"

"That is no good. How do you expect to become an S-class mage when you can't even plan accordingly? You're lucky I'm part of this mission. We should divide into groups, a dragon slayer in each, that way we can track Levy's scent," Erza said more to herself than to anyone else. Everyone watched her, not wanting to interrupt her brainstorming. Being an S-class mage, she had more experience with missions as dangerous as this one. They were somewhat awed, they all knew Erza was crazy powerful but her battle perception and ability to adapt to a variety of situations was one of the quality's that had given her the name "Erza the Titania".

"Well that means three in each group" Lucy said, doing the math on her fingers, "Natsu, Erza and me in one. Gray, Juvia and…Wendy?"

"Absolutely not!" yelled Charle, "I don't want to be separated from Wendy. She might get hurt, or over use her powers or-"

"Geez, take it down an octave Charle. I'll protect Wendy," Interjected Gray.

"Juvia will as well."

"But-"

"Charle, it's ok. I'll be fine" Wendy said soothingly while patting her head.

"Sigh. I guess I have no choice if you're all going to gang up on me." she grumbled, clearly not happy about the plan.

"So Gajeel, Lily and Charle are in the last group" Continued Lucy as if there had been no interruption.

"Does that sound good to you Gajeel-kun? Juvia thinks it is a good idea" Juvia said, clearly glad she had been put in Gray's group.

"Huh? Oh…yeah sure" he responded only removing his gaze from the window for a moment before resuming to stare blankly. _Don't worry Levy I'll find you, no matter what, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Levy stifled a groan. She had been inside her cell for god knows how long and was starting to feel the effects of hunger. She also REALLY needed to go to the bathroom. They had refused to let her out when she had asked, telling her:<p>

"Just shit on the floor. We don't care"

The cell doors creaked open once again and she looked up. They all looked happy for some reason, well except for the knight but Levy couldn't see his face.

"Its time," the knight said while unlocking the shackles. Levy didn't fight because she knew she would never come out unscathed if she tried. "Flare?"

"Right." The women with red hair said, while undoing her braids. Levy nearly screamed. The hair seemed to come alive as it wrapped around her wrists. It replaced the shackles and was unnaturally warm, hot almost. "Come on little girly" she said while skipping a little ahead. Levy was confused. What had the knight meant when he had said 'it's time'? It scared her and she started to freak out inside her head _oh god, oh god, oh god, what's going to happen to me? What do they want? Gajeel what have you gotten me into? _

"Well? Go on!" The man she met at the park said with a shove, when she didn't start walking right away. Levy's feet shuffled forward and she squinted trying to get her bearings. It was dark as they walked down the hallway, with the woman skipping ahead of them occasionally stopping and waiting while the others surrounded Levy almost like a guard. They seemed to walk forever but after a while they ended up in front of a massive door. It had pictures of people dying in the most gruesome ways, pictures of people being tortured and many other horrors Levy would prefer not to name. She did not want to find out what was on the other side of the door but when she looked at her "guard", who were looking up at it with admiration in their eyes; she knew that she was going in there no matter how much she was opposed to the idea.

The door suddenly swung open startling her. She looked inside and wanted to cry. There was blood smeared across the walls and floors and the only other thing inside was a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling. It was a torture room. She braced herself as they walked her inside and replaced the hair with more shackles, her heart beating erratically. They all grinned at her when she looked at them with utter shock and fear. The man from the park licked his lips in anticipation.

"Let's get started" He said. Levy suddenly felt numb, like when your arms asleep but it was like that with her whole body. He stepped forward as if to hit her but the knight put his hand up a little. Levy couldn't help but hope the man had changed his mind about her, then he said:

"Don't get carried away, we don't want to break her and Master Ivan wants to see her afterwards" causing Levy's heart to drop. This was really happening. She was being tortured and there was nothing she could do about it but lay back and let them. She felt the first few blows, to her head, gut and ribs. It knocked the wind out of her. Someone grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled their face to her ear to whisper:

"Get ready bitch, this is just beginning." As he began to hit her again and again. Over and over. Never ending agony.

And so she shut down. She entered an almost trance-like state. Not feeling. Not responding. Nothing. This frustrated the torturer because he was used to them begging to let them go. That was his high, and she was not delivering. He started to hit her harder. Still nothing. He began to add magic with his blows. Electricity racing from his palms, attacking her nerves causing her to spasm sporadically. This broke her concentration and made her whimper.

"He he you like electricity? Ok then!" and he began to increase the amount and voltage he used. Her eyes started to roll back into her head. A piercing scream filled the air, not stopping for a breath until the attack stopped. She slumped forward into the cuffs, breathing heavily. What was left of her clothes was steaming. She didn't have the energy to really listen to the conversation that was happening. She only got little bits like 'to far!' and 'could have killed her'. The door slammed and she felt the presence of only one other person in the room. She couldn't lift her head to look though. Surely they just wanted to hurt her like the others, only more privately. She heard the jingle of keys and the shackles came off. Losing the shackles that had held her up caused her to fall to her knees. She still didn't look up. She flinched when she felt someone fall to their knees beside her. A clank could be heard.

"Levy? Levy look at me!" she flinched again, recognizing the voice. It was the knight.

She looked up and gasped. The knight had taken off his helmet and she could clearly see his face for the first time.

He was _beautiful_. That was the only word she could use. He had long silky golden hair that fell a little past his shoulder. He had sharp slightly angular features that made him look almost regal, like some kind of Greek hero. His pretty green eyes, which were full of concern and were framed with thick and lush lashes, are what caught her attention though. They made her want to be friends with him, made her want to please him and protect him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was screaming _don't trust this guy! He's trying to make you trust him! He wants to make you soft!_ But she found herself reaching a shaky hand out as if to touch his cheek. He caught it and squeezed it saying

"Focus Levy!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, breaking the strange spell.

"Wha-what happened?" she blinked.

"It's ok Levy. I'm here to help you."

**oh man that was long! *pats self on the back* **

**can Levy trust this guy? What does Ivan want with Levy? **

**again I hope you guys dont mind how im portraying the Raven tail people. **

**Love? Hate? please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Im so sorry for this really late update but I had writers block and I was busy doing other stuff, life gets in the way ya know? Ok, I'll stop bothering you guys with my lame excuses and let you read. Enjoy **

"Help me? What the heck is going on here?" Levy questioned. This man in front of her had beat her, had let her be tortured and now he says he's here to 'help her'? Where had that come from, and why hadn't he stopped that creepy guy from hitting her before? That would have been a lot more helpful than the lack of that he had been showing up until now. It pissed Levy off. A lot. "Who do you think you are? You have the audacity, after everything you put me through to say you're here to 'help me'?" She said while putting up quotation marks with her fingers, "There is no way in hell-"

She was cut off by the man putting his hand over her mouth. He had a stern look on his face. The kind that says, _listen to what I have to say before you go crazy. Or else. _She ground her teeth, deciding that if there was a single flaw in the man logic she wouldn't hesitate to…_to what? _She hesitated _he has all the power here. You're no threat to him, and if he had wanted to hurt you he probably would have done so already. _Levy had to remind herself that she was a prisoner at the moment.

"First off, I'm sorry I didn't stop the tortures that you have received. But it would have aroused suspicion. Did you feel something before Kurohebi started hitting you? That was the man you met at the park by the way. We usually send him on those kinds of mission. He likes to scare his…victims. But anyways that was me. It was a spell that reduced some of the pain you would have had." Levy looked at him with grateful but reserved eyes. She remembered that tingling feeling before but still didn't trust the suspiciously good looking man.

"Why is this…Kurohebi like that? He's a little…"

"Insane? Creepy? Mentally unhinged? All of the above? Don't worry, we all think so. Not that we have much room to judge," the knight muttered the last part, "He lost his family when he was just four years old. He was alone for three years until Ivan found him. Ivan took him in, feed him, taught him magic, gave him everything he could ever ask for but he was always…different. He didn't get along with many of the other younger guild members and never had or tried to make friends. He was talented though. None of the others could deny it. He seemed to push himself a lot, never satisfied with how much damage he could do to a person, inside and out. He said they didn't 'understand'" The knights mouth twisted at the word, disgusted.

"How did her lose his family?" Levy asked tentatively.

"They were all murdered right in front of him."

Levy gasped. No matter what the creepy guy had done NO ONE deserved to lose their family like that. Especially when they're just a little kid. She couldn't deny how truly horrific the whole thing was. But then she thought about what he had said. 'I used to have something precious to me…now that's gone'. The words rang in her ears and she realized the depth of the hurt he felt. In his own sick way, he was getting revenge.

"Th-that's awful" she said with tears in her eyes

"Yeah, I guess it is" The knight said, nonchalantly like he was just agreeing with her to make peace. It made her remember why she was arguing with him.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant when you said you were here to help me? Also while you at it, explain to my why I was kidnapped and tortured"

The man smiled sadly and sighed.

"I guess the whole issue centers around Gajeel. He was a spy for us."

Levy froze. The words not registering right away. She was so shocked. And then she felt it. Betrayal, deep and fresh.

Tears filled her eyes and spilled over, for no real reason. Despite how much of a pain in the ass he was he was still her friend. He had given her confidence when she felt weak, and in his own irritating way loved the guild. The knight's eyes widened as she started to sob into her hands uncontrollably

"I think you misunderstand" the knight said, chuckling a little at the little fairy's shocked expression, while slowly shaking his head. "He was a double agent for Fairy Tail." This made Levy stop crying immediately.

Levy was confused now. It didn't help that she was weak from hunger as well as the previous attacks. It had made her thoughts cloudy. Her eyes started to droop a little and she leaned forward. If the knight hadn't caught her she would have fallen on her face.

"Levy, you have to stay awake. I need you to understand what's going on because we're running out of time and we probably won't have an opportunity to talk later." He said, once again snapping his fingers in front of her face. She forced her eyes open and pinched herself for good measure.

"Right. Small question though. How doesn't this have anything to do with Gajeel?"

"I think Ivan caught on that he was a double agent, but I'm not sure. His orders were to simply 'capture the blue haired mage that's close to Gajeel'. Thank god we got the right one. It took a few days to figure out but after them, it was pretty obvious who he was more close to."

Levy blushed a little at the last part because she didn't realize how much time she had been spending with the iron mage since they had returned from the S-class exam. She was a little peeved that the man had said 'the right one' because it implied that Juvia and Wendy spent time with him also. She did not like that one bit because being a bluenette had kind of been her thing before they had joined. She liked the two girls, but when they had joined she was no longer 'the blue haired mage' but was 'a blue haired mage'. How could she compare to a former element four member and a sky dragon slayer?

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been here since I was a kid. Gajeel visited a few times and we usually talked. He was a jerk, but it felt good to finally vent out all the crap I'd been feeling."

"So like…puberty stuff or..." Levy asked causing the knights eyes to widen and a slight blush creep on his cheeks

"Oh! No! God no!" The man practically screamed in embarrassment. His whole face was bright red now causing Levy to giggle, "Just about how much I hate being here!" Levy was still giggling, she knew what she had said was totally unrelated to what they had been talking about but couldn't resist the urge to tease him. The man then closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm down. With his eyes still closed he said:

"I've been here since I was a kid and hated every minute of it. I don't belong here. Gajeel couldn't tell anyone in Fairy Tail about how he was saving their butts, so he told me everything once I convinced him that I wouldn't say a word. He was a…friend I guess."

"Hold on. You don't like it here? But the others give you so much respect, like you're their leader or something."

"Ha…they see me as someone I'm not. I have to pretend to be that jackass in front on them so that they wouldn't realize how I feel. Having to pretend to be something I'm not is probably the worst thing I could have done."

"Why don't you just run away?"

"As if I could get away. I'm one of Ivan's most trusted warriors. He wouldn't be too happy if I decided to leave. Probably end up killing me. I'm…too weak to make my own decisions…" he said bitterly.

"Hey, it'll be alright. From the way your guild mates treat you I think it's safe to say you're pretty damn strong." Levy responded, causing the knight to shake his head in disagreement.

"That's not what I meant at all. I can never seem to make the right choice. I would love to live a life with no regret, you know? For a while I just told myself that it would get better and that I would get away some day but as I got deeper in the ranks of Raven Tail I realize what bullshit that is." He leaned back looking at the ceiling, "I'll always be tied here no matter what. I missed my chance to leave this hellhole as soon as I-"

He cut himself of and looked over at Levy worried. Like he was hiding something. The cleared his throat conspicuously and said:

"So anyways, I'm here to warn you about Ivan. Your probably wondering who this guy is. He's our master and…your master's son." Levy's jaw hit the floor comically. _Oh snap! It's like a soap opera, only more serious. _She thought to herself.

"But why is he so bad? Master Makarov would never raise a bad kid…" Levy asked ignoring the fact that he had changed the topic big-time.

"Ahh that's the big mystery. Nobody really knows how he ended up like this. All we know is that his father exiled him when he was…'Experimenting'."

Levy shuddered. If it was so bad that master Makarov had to exile the man, she didn't want know what he did or how he thought.

"I want to warn you, don't trust him. He's not stable no matter how sane he appears. He wanted to talk to you after we 'softened you up'." The knight said without bothering to hide his distain, "Why? I have no idea but I'll be outside the room when you see him." The man glanced at the door, "We have to go now. I'm sorry but I have to start treating you like crap again. Pretend that I tortured you and to be weak." He ordered as he put his mask back on.

This was not a hard task for Levy. When she got up she stumbled almost falling. She hadn't realized to what extent Kurohebi had hurt her. She could see now that her movements were somewhat jerky and she had a pounding headache, most likely a concussion. He might have bruised one of her ribs because it hurt to breath and she was filthy. In the dim light of the cell she hadn't realized how gross it was in there, but in the torture chamber where it was lighter she could see the dirt and grime on her skin. She grit her teeth and sucked in a breath.

"Ok, I'm ready."

The knight nodded.

"Levy, I have to put the shackles back on you ok?"

"It's ok." She responded with a somewhat shaky voice as he snapped the on.

"You're alright. Just remember, be weak and don't trust Ivan. I'm so sorry to have to do this but I have to look believable" he said as he grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged her to the door. He was trying to be gentle with the action but it still caused her to whimper.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" he chanted over and over again.

"It's ok…before we go through the door, what's your name? You never told me…" Levy asked, causing the man to stop walking towards the door.

"Call me whatever you like. I left my name long ago." Was his response as he kicked open the door and pulled her through. The others had been waiting. The woman, Flare, skipped over and said:

"Boy, you took a long time, but she doesn't look that softened up. Let me have some fun"

"Flare, look at how small she is, you hurt her anymore and she will break. Master Ivan wouldn't be too happy if that happened now would he?" His voice seemed to drop an entire octave. It was commanding and stern. The kind that says this guy doesn't take no nonsense from nobody.

"S-sorry, please forgive…" The woman said with a slightly panicked expression as she backed off.

Kurohebi was sulking. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, not looking at them. _I guess he's just mad that he couldn't have any 'fun', _Levy thought to herself.

She noticed that the man with chin-boobs was gone. _Huh, that's weird._

She wasn't surprised when the knight shoved her forward. She had been expecting it so she was able to land in a way that was bearable with the pain she had. She got up unsteadily, being a little overdramatic in the way she did but she knew she needed to emphasize how much she got "hurt".

"Let's go to the master sweetheart" he said using his stupid nickname. They began walking down another hallway but this one was different. People were walking down them. They all had the Raven Tail crest on themselves. Each of them had a different reaction to her walking down the hall. Some gave her disapproving looks while others gave her sympathetic ones. Some of them spit at her while others pointed. This seemed to go on for a long time before they ended up in front of another massive door. Levy was too busy studying the door that she didn't realize at first that they had unshackled her wrists. When she found herself rubbing them subconsciously she looked at her hands. The door opened just a little bit and she was pushed in.

"See ya around sweetie…or maybe not." The way he said it suggested that he was smirking behind the mask but she knew he wasn't. The door slammed behind her and she turned back to face it, startled. Then she heard behind her:

"Well, if it isn't Levy Mcgarden."

Levy took a deep breath, and turned around.

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the air of the train station as the odd group of mages were forced to stand outside it. The conductor had apologized repeatedly until Gajeel got fed up with the man and told him to leave. Of course the poor man had been scared out of his wits and left, leaving behind a very annoyed iron dragon slayer.<p>

"I can't believe it! The damn train breaks down and now we have to wait 2 weeks for it to be fixed? No fucking way!" He ranted, with the others looking at him with pity.

"Gajeel, language! There are children here! I guess we have to walk there?" At Lily's words Natsu, who had been recuperating from his motion sickness, seemed to come alive at the thought of just walking to the dark guild.

"Walking? Alright let's go!" He yelled while getting up. He then ran out of town as fast as he could, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Oi! Slow down flame brain!" yelled Gray as he ran after Natsu. Without meaning to, he took off his shirt and it floated into Juvia's face.

"Gray-sama! Y-your clothes…" she sputtered, her face turning beet red. She would have fallen backwards if Erza hadn't caught her.

"And you're calling me weird?" Gajeel asked looking at Wendy from the corner of his eye. Wendy turned red realizing that he had heard her back in Magnolia

"Um…um…I'm-"

"Gi hi, it's alright kid" he said while ruffling her hair play fully, giving a hint of a smile.

"Ug, I can feel my feet hurting already." Lucy groaned, as they started walking out of the town.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be wearing high heels?" Lily asked, pointing out how she was indeed wearing 5 inch heels. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Their cute though. It would be a shame not to wear them…" Lucy mumbled. Everyone around her sighed.

"Just put on some sneakers Bunny girl. Your precious shoes might get ruined where were going." Gajeel said, exasperated.

"Bleh, fine. But when high heels save the day you owe me 20 dollars." Said Lucy as she took off her heels, replacing them with flip flops. _That's not much of an improvement Lucy-san_ thought Wendy.

"Gi hi, you got yourself a deal Bunny girl."

The strange group of people walked towards the dark guild for the rest of the day, not knowing that they were falling right into a trap…

**Wow that was longer than the last chapter. Did you guys like it? Hate it?**

**Seriously, please review because it inspirse me to write more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update. This is going to be a VERY short chapter, writers block sucks. Thanks for all the reviews. It inspired me to get off my lazy butt and actually write something. This chapters sort of filler :p**

Everyone sat around the campfire tired from walking all day. Lucy groaned sliding off her flip flops little by little revealing blisters. Gajeel sigh audibly, a little annoyed with the stellar spirit mage. He also was wondering exactly why they were sitting around a campfire in the wilderness when they could stay a hotel like normal people. He seemed to recall Erza saying that she wanted to sleep under the stars, and since nobody wanted to go against her, there had been to argument. The crackle of the fire filled the silence. Everyone was staring at it knowing that they were all thinking the same thing: is Levy ok?

They had spent a lot of time telling stories of past quests to help take their mind off the script mage. Erza's and Gajeel's had been the most interesting by far. Doing S-class jobs in the past meant that there had been a variety, from infiltrating a dark guild, to killing a demon. The other mages had been intrigued by their recollections.

Everyone had started to nod off because the stories had continued late into the night. Wendy was already in her sleeping bag lying down, her eyes drifting shut. Juvia, trying to be sneaky about it, rest her head on Grays shoulder. The ice mage stiffened but didn't protest. Natsu was sleeping on Lucy's lap snoring obnoxiously. Erza was lying on her back looking at the stars in wonder, occasionally asking Lucy to point out a constellation. Though the spirit mages antics were a little annoying, her knowledge of the stars was astounding and impressive. The two Exceed's had fallen asleep on the low branches of some nearby trees.

The three mages that were still up did nothing to break the silence. Lucy was absentmindedly playing with Natsu's hair while staring at the fire, the light flickering off of her brown eyes. Gajeel had untied Levy's headband from his arm and was running it through his fingers over and over. Her scent wasn't as strong anymore. It worried Gajeel. How long has she been gone now? Two, Three days? He shook his head. His memories of her seemed to become dimmer as time passed. It was harder for him to remember exactly what shade of blue her hair was, or the exact pitch of her voice. She seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him. It unnerved him. It didn't feel complete without the little fairy there to brighten his mood. He had been spending a lot of time with her since they had gotten back from the exam, but he had never realized how much. Time had passed easily with her. Gajeel chuckled, thinking about how different they were. She was small, everyone liked her and she always knew how to make someone feel better. He was huge, everyone avoided him and he usually made people feel like crap. Despite their differences and what he had done to her, she chose to become his friend. She had become someone he trusted dearly and Gajeel hadn't had something like that since Metallica.

_Bastard, _Gajeel thought, _he left me all alone. Now Levy's gone to…_

Gajeel would never admit it out loud but the script mage had changed him. When he first saw her and attacked her and her team he didn't have a second thought about it. When he joined Fairy Tail though, that had changed. He saw her on a daily basis and every time she saw him in the guild hall he could sense her fear. Her heartbeat would quicken and she would get this panicked look in her eyes. She would find any excuse to leave the room. To get away from him. He did not resist when her idiot teammates attacked him. He wanted to earn their trust. Hers especially. Than the lightning bastard had to get involved. That was another level entirely. Gajeel wouldn't have been able to resist those harsh attacks even if he wanted to, but when the asshole turned and attacked Levy his body moved on its own, and he took the hit for her. The look of shock on her face gave Gajeel hope. Perhaps Levy would forgive him someday. He noticed in the days after that she didn't seem to avoid him anymore, even though she was still a little scared of him.

In the fighting festival, he was amazed at how her magic worked. Half of the stuff she said didn't even make sense to him, but she got him and Natsu out of the stupid runes. Gajeel realized that she wasn't weak, like he had originally thought. Her magic was just different. She didn't rely on brute force like him. She relied on her brains, which was something that he could never claim to have.

When her name was called for the S-class exam and not his, he was a little mad as well as worried. Mad because nobody realized that he was risking his life for them, and worried because who would be Levy's partner? Those idiotic teammates of hers would never lead her to becoming an S-class mage. Gajeel had decided that he would be her partner, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. It had pissed him off that she seemed to think that she didn't have a chance before the exam even started. He would make her an S-class mage, he had promised himself.

The beginning of the exam was a little boring because they had gotten the silent route during the first test. Gajeel didn't get to beat anyone up! The second part of the exam had tested his patients though. Freaking monsters were so boring and the exam made no sense. Tramping around the jungle for the better part of several hours was not what Gajeel had thought it would be like. In his frustration he had insulted Levy and she had run off. He had grumbled for a minute wondering why she was upset but when he heard her scream his blood turned ice cold. He ran, following her scent until he found her. She was about to be killed by a goat and chicken. In another situation he might have laughed but he jumped forward and knocked the chicken aside while blocking the attack from the goat simultaneously. He tried to defend her and attack the goat and chicken at the same time but it was too hard. He didn't want to hurt her. Sending her away was the best option. The iron she made while running away had surprised him. Eating it had given him energy and hope that he could defeat the people who dare attack the guild. When he managed to kill them he collapsed, completely spent. Through the haze of his unconscious state thought, he could hear Levy saying his name and sobbing a little.

Returning to the guild had worried him a little. He enjoyed the little woman's company and didn't want to go back ignoring each other but she talked to him and hung out with him like it was the most normal thing in the world. Lily teased him a little because Gajeel wasn't like his usual self around the script mage. He was always flustered and a little awkward. Lily commented on it several times, which the iron mage had denied immediately. When Lily asked:

"Do you like Levy?"

Gajeel almost killed him. He had chased the cat around the town for a whole day, Lily chuckling the whole time.

Thinking about Lily's question made Gajeel think; _maybe you do like her…she is pretty. _Heat rose to his cheeks as he thought those words. _I can't believe I just thought that. I'm getting soft._ He sigh realizing that he in fact DID have feelings for the bluenette. _There's no way she would like you back though…and you don't deserve her after what you did to her._ He told himself angrily. He sigh again and lied down knowing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night…

* * *

><p>Levy turned around and looked at the room she was in. It was a huge throne room. It was almost empty except for the long rug that rolled all the way down to the other side of the room, and the man sitting on an intricately carved throne. <em>Talk about arrogance, <em>Levy thought, _this is a guild not a kingdom. _

"Welcome to my humble guild Levy Mcgarden." The man said as she walked cautiously towards him. He attempted to give her what was supposed to be a warm smile but failed miserably. The ugly scares that ran across his face made him look sinister. Untrustworthy. _So this is Laxuses dad…he looks nothing like this monster,_ Levy thought suppressing a shudder. When Levy remained quiet Ivan continued as if nothing had happened.

"I'm truly sorry for the way you have been treated so far. I never wanted that to happen. I hope that we can start over no?" His voice seemed to change at those words. They seemed to take on a richer persuasive tone. 'It wasn't my idea to have you hurt. Hate the guild members, not me. I'll be your friend' he seemed to say. If not for the warning from the knight she might have fallen for it. She nodded her head slowly

"We have much to talk about yes?" he asked her. Levy looked into his eyes and her heartbeat quickened. It was a look that she had seen in many of the guild members eyes. The look of a madman…

**I bet you all hate me for how short Levy's part is in this chapter right? I'm sorry but I wanted her talk with Ivan to be in the next chapter **

**Reviewing is manly :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry 100x over! I feel like shit because I haven't updated in over two weeks. I'm seriously sorry. I had actually planned for this to come out yesterday but…never mind. I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't too sure about it because it's kind of going away from the FT norm. Its short but there are a lot of plot twists (? I guess…) that make up for it. I actually wanna give props to ****Sheila13**** your awesome, and helped me get off my lazy butt and type. **

**Thankfully I think that I will start updating again regularly because I'm getting into what's happening and have a better grasp on what to say.**

**Disclaimer: ****(lol I haven't done this in any of my other chapters, I'm so bad) I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. That honor goes to Mashima :)**

Levy was shaking in fear, while the man in front of her was giving her this look. It was almost like he was thinking about how best to cook her. She was just a little girl to be manipulated in his mind, nothing more. He grinned, or at least tried to, and said

"We shall change your quarters. Don't worry it's not another cell. That was just something we had to get out of the way, keep up appearances you know?" with a wave of dismissal from his hand as if it made everything ok.

"W-what do you want with me?" Levy asked, her voice cracking slightly with thirst.

"Oh dear, how silly of me. Please sit and have something to eat." He said, noticing the sound of her voice. He gestured to a table on the side of his throne, piled high with delicious looking food that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Levy's mouth watered at the smell but she held back, not trusting anything so clean and pretty after her time in the cell. Ivan, noticing her hesitation chuckled.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned. We have to keep you in tip top shape for what we have planned for you." He said, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Stepping forward, she claimed a loaf of bread. She clutched it almost possessively as if someone was going to snatch it out of her hands. She nibbled it a little chewed slowly as if to test it and then, with her eyes widening, almost shoved the bread loaf down her throat.

She had never tasted bread this good. It was doughy and sweet. It almost melted on her tongue which only made her want more. She reached for loaf after loaf and before she knew it there was none left. Slightly put out she looked around the table for more food and was not disappointed. All of Levy's favorite foods were there from spaghetti to ice cream. She saw a chair at the end of the table and sat down reaching for whatever food she could get her hands on. She hadn't realized how famished she was until that moment and wanted to stuff herself. As she ate Ivan joined her just watching. He wrinkled his nose a little, as if the food smelled unappetizing. As he sat down he leaned forward into his chair and said:

"You better slow down, you don't want to choke. It would be a shame to lose you right when we were about to use you."

Levy said nothing even though the man's words caught her interest. What DID they want with her? She wasn't the strongest in the guild, nor the most beautiful. She never took on a job that had made an impact on the whole world like Lu-chan. She had always just been a part of team Shadow Gear. Just another member of the guild. What did they want with her?

She tried not to show it. She really did, but hiding her feelings had never been her strong suit. Her eyes were both a gift and a curse. The large beautiful chocolate colored eyes showed her emotions no matter what. A gift because she could bring anyone to their knees with just a look. A curse because she sucked a lying. Lucy had often told her that it was one of her most redeeming features besides being unfairly cute but Levy always waved it off. It ruined her chances of ever doing one of those cool undercover jobs. She would never get to act like James Bond which made her sad. Of course, many of Levy's fantasies based on books and movies would never come true but a girl can dream.

Ivan chuckling brought her back to reality. Levy's cheeks turned red because she had not heard a word the man had said.

"I-I'm sorry. What?"She stuttered. This caused the man to laugh out loud. His voice boomed across the hall as he threw his head back. When he slammed his palms back onto the table, startling Levy, he said with his eyes bright:

"I can see why Gajeel likes you so much. You're so cute"

Levy blinked over and over again, trying to process what he had just said. It didn't make sense at all. Gajeel didn't like her. He didn't like anyone, except Lily. _He had just been acting out of a guilty conscience right? That's why he was helping you. He was just guilty, Levy_ told herself over and over again. _He protected me from Laxus because he thought he owed me. That has to be why. There's no way that he like likes you. _

Levy could hear Lucy's voice in the back of her mind teasing her about liking Gajeel. She had never meant to fall for the scary man. It just happened. He defiantly wasn't a flower boy, but he had this sort of rugged handsomeness about him. His stoic face would always light up the room when he smiled for real which almost never happened. But when it did Levy found herself stuttering and going red.

He was strong and loyal, his confidence never wavering to the point of flamboyance sometimes. Levy wasn't saying the man was a gentle giant. He was still an irritable, grumpy, sarcastic, rude, pain in the ass.

And he was perfect for her. Before Levy knew him, she always thought she was looking for her own Prince Charming, like a real fairy tale. Someone who will make all her dreams come true, but when she had fallen for him she realized what bullshit that was. She didn't need someone to solve all her problems for her. She needed someone who wouldn't baby her and would push her to reach for what she wanted. She needed someone who didn't think of her as weak, someone who would stay by her side. She needed a dragon to protect her. She needed Gajeel.

"You're a very special girl Levy. You get to become a part of our family because of the unique powers that you have hidden within you." Ivan said, snapping Levy out of her sappy moment.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked, thinking about her magic and how weak she was without her magic pen.

"Hmm? Oh you will see. The drugs usually kick in about now." he said.

As soon as the word escaped his lips Levy's head started to ache. It wasn't just a head ache though. It was far beyond that, with pain so intense it was blinding. She doubled over and fell off the chair convulsing. She couldn't get any air into her lungs, as she just lay their gasping. Her head felt like it was being spit in two.

"Revenge truly is a terrible thing don't you think Levy?" Ivan said kneeling down beside her, "If only you hadn't been so close to Gajeel, you might have gone unnoticed. Perhaps not though, being your father's daughter defiantly would have caught my attention sooner or later."

Levy was starting to lose conscious. _Fathers daughter? What does he mean by that? I never knew my father…and how the hell did he drug me? The food? But he promised it wasn't poisoned! I can't think. It hurts too much to think…_ and then she blacked out.

She lay on the ground with her eyes rolled back into her head twitching slightly. Ivan straightened up and said over his shoulder:

"Your not fooling anyone, now get in here." The massive door to open as the knight walked into the room and down the hall. When he reached Ivan he kneeled down as a sign of respect. "Get up fool." Ivan sneered, causing him to flinch. He didn't look at Levy once.

"Do you think she will survive?" He asked.

"Most likely, but whether or not she lives or dies does not matter. It will break him no matter what." Ivan said with a satisfied smile. "If she lives her powers will be awakened."

"Sir, do you think it's a good idea to open up that power to her?"

"The power of her father? Of, course it's a good idea."

"But sir! Will we be able to control it-

"Silence! I understand your concern but I know what I'm doing. I have not forgotten what you did for this guild when her father betrayed us. I have faith that you will be able to do it again, my knight"

_But I won't, sir. Not again. I won't be able to kill Levy. _The knight thought to himself sadly.

"Yes, sir"

"Ha ha, perhaps we can make them fight each other if she lives? His sad attempt at a rescue mission could actually provide some entertainment to us." Ivan said, amused as a communication lacrima appeared next to him. In the reflection was Gajeel, lying on his side next to a camp fire not even trying to fall asleep. "We will be awaiting your return Gajeel Redfox"….

**So what did ya think? You guys like what I did there? Levy's getting badass powers. Oh yeah! Her father's going to be explained a little later as well as the knights connection to what happened.**

**I want you, oh mighty readers, to decide what Levy's dads name is. Message me, or say it in your reviews what you want it to be. I'll pick the one I like the most. **

**I'll warn you now…if you leave the name to me, it's going to be a lame one because I suck a making up names…**

**See ya,**

**Laura :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh. My. God. I'm so embarrassed; I can't believe that I haven't updated in over two months… will any of you forgive me? I'm disgusting aren't I? The sad thing is I've known what I was going to write in the chapter this whole time but have just been too lazy to do it. Go ahead…throw stones at me. :( **

**I really hope all of you will find it in your hearts to forgive me**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters, (besides Levy's dad) that right goes to Hiro Mashina.**

_He was dying_

_Small hands grasped Gajeel's neck as he chocked and tried to tug them away with no success. Levy was scared. "Please stop!" she tried to scream but her voice did not work. His eyes started to bug out and his face was turning a sickening shade of blue. _This is a dream. It's a dream, it's not real. It's a dream _Levy told herself over and over again. She couldn't even see who was chocking him. A thick mist clouded their face. _

_A shrill squeal of delight pierced the air and made Levy's blood run cold. It sounded twisted. Cracked. And…familiar. _

"_Levy...guh…please…stop…" Gajeel rasped out tugging on the arms responsible for chocking him feebly. _

_Levy then realized that…those small arms looked a lot like hers. Yup, there was that scar she had from burning herself on the stove not too long ago. Then the mist that had been obscuring the chokers face lifted and she saw who was hurting the man she loved._

_It was her. Hair wild and messy. A twisted smile. And her eyes. No longer chocolate brown but pitch black. Cold and empty…_

"GAJEEL!"

Levy bolted up out of her bed grasping for something that wasn't there. Her breathing was coming hard and she shivering in a cold sweat. She brought her twitching hands to her face and looked at them. She highly doubted they had the potential to do that for both physical and mental reasons, but what she saw unnerved her. It had felt so real. She was so sickened with herself. She felt…almost disappointed. Disappointed in how she didn't get to feel his neck snap beneath her fingers and how he would inevitably go limp right afterwards.

She was losing her mind. She could feel it. There was no way the old Levy would find some kind of sick pleasure in killing the man she loved. How the hell had all of this start with just a simple fit of temper?

She had no words to describe how she felt. Her body shook with terror and anticipation, as if her body was still halfway in the dream.

Looking around the now familiar room she let out a big puff of air.

It was set up like a hospital room. A large bed occupied most of the space, with florescent lights overhead casting a slightly yellowish color around the room hinting at how old the place was. There were no windows, and the door would never open no matter how hard she tried. It only did when someone came in to give her some food and "medicine". There was a small toilet in the corner which might have made most other people cringe at just the thought of relieving themselves in it, but Levy was grateful. It was a better option than shitting on the floor.

Trying to shake off the feeling like she was being watched (which she knew she was) she fell back into the pillow. She had no idea how long she had been there, only waking up a few days ago with a massive headache that still had not disappeared. The food did not come at regular intervals either, enforcing the idea in Levy's mind that Ivan was purposely trying to disorient her. Holding her left arm out in front of her she tried to amuse herself by blocking out the light with her hand. A wristband hung loosely on her thinning arms. It read:

Mcgarden, Levy

Female, age 17

Capsules: level 8

Test subject #63

Levy, who had much time to figure out what the words meant, was disgusted by what she learned. She had become a _test subject. _Not only that, but she was also one of many. Many who had also been put though what she was going though at that very moment. The capsules were probably the crap they gave her whenever they fed her. Everyone who walked into her room, never the same person twice, seemed to be waiting for something.

What made Levy really scared was that something didn't seem to be a good thing. She could tell by the way they looked at her. The way they acted around her seemed…overly polite, like they didn't want to be around when she did whatever they were waiting for.

Levy rolled over in the bed with her face pressed into the pillow. And then, she started to cry. She had no idea what had taken so long for her to do it. Maybe it was because with all of this time to think, the reality of the situation seemed to weigh down on her, pressing so hard she felt like she was suffocating. She cried harder than she ever had before and then some. She cried thinking of Gajeel and how she wished, even if it was for a moment she could just hold him. Hug the life out of him, the way she would have been to embarrassed to before. She cried thinking of this mysterious father of hers, who had this connection to what was happening. She tried to remember him. Remember his face but all she could remember was seeing her mother cry over him long after he had left. Levy hadn't thought about her parents in years. Her mother died when she was little because of some unknown illness. Even on her death bed she was still thinking about the man who ruined her life.

"Your father would be so proud of you Lele" She would rasp out every time she saw her petite daughter in the last few hours of her life. Levy would say nothing, knowing that if she spoke her feelings about this "father" her mother would be sad. Truth be told she felt like her life was better off without him, but seeing her mom suffer about it right up to when she died made Levy want him back. Just so that she could see the sparkle in her moms eye that she had rarely seem since his disappearance.

Anger bubbled inside her and just the thought of this man.

She blamed him. She blamed this guy she had never even met with such a force because it gave her a deep satisfaction. Looking for someone else to blame, that was the easy way out and Levy was willing to do that because of how much she had to go though just because she was his daughter. She didn't even know his name.

The more she thought about him the angrier she got to the point where she wasn't nearly as surprised as she should have when one of the florescent lights on the ceiling burst into a shower of sparks.

She stared at it unblinkingly with mild curiosity, her previous anger dulled. Had she done that? If so how?

Her musings were interrupted by the sound heavy stomps coming towards her door. When they stopped she could hear several people outside her door talking in hushed whispers. How Levy knew this, she could not say but she was positive that there were about 5. The whispers got more and more agitated so that finally Ivan's voice shouted over them.

"Enough!" effectively shutting the others up. "You will go in, since you have some experience with this kind of thing." He said, his voice ringing.

The door swung open, revealing the knight, Ivan and three other people in lab coats. Five. Levy had counted right.

The knight stepped in effectively blocking the eager faces of Ivan and what Levy guessed to be scientists. "Hello again Levy," he said shutting the door behind him. "Mind if I come in?"

Levy didn't even bother to point out that he had already walked in.

"So…I guess you could say that I'm here as a medium. I'm here to explain what's happening to you, and what your dad has to do with it." The knight said in what was supposed to be a reasonable tone. Nothing could mask the fear in his voice however. Levy's lips twitched at the thought of this man being afraid of her. She still said nothing though. Taking this as a sign to go on the knight began his story.

Sparks continued to float down…

* * *

><p><strong>So did that make up for it? Personally this is my favorite chapter. It was fun writing it :p<strong>

**I will defiantly try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. The next one will be shorter but were finally going to see what's been going on with Gajeel and the rest of the gang (minus Happy, sorry guys I forgot to add him but if I do that now it would interfere with what I have planned for later in the story. Sorry ) **

**There is still time for you all to tell me what you want Levy's dad to be called. I liked the names that were given but I still want a few more because I like a lot of options. **

**Also if any of you have any questions…just ask. Seriously. I don't want this story to be confusing to anybody. Go ahead, BOTHER ME. **

**Reviewing in manly :)**


End file.
